1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coin operated automatic french fry vending machine for vending french fried foodstuff. More specifically, the french fry vending machine of the present invention is directed to a multiple, e.g., four, foodstuff dispensing machine which can provide a quantity of one of several french foodstuff, e.g., shrimp, scallops, french fries and chicken nuggets, to a purchaser in a simple, efficient and automatic manner. Further, the machine provides safety features to ensure that a wholesome product is supplied to a user of the machine and an oil heating, filtering and recirculating system is provided that does not require handling of hot oil by maintenance personnel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various french fry vending machines have been proposed which provide a single french fried foodstuff, such as french fries.
The previously proposed french fry vending machines do not, therefor, provide a variety or selection of french fried foodstuffs to a user of the machine.
Moreover, such machines were relatively complex and often required handling of hot oil by maintenance personnel.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the french fry vending machine of the present invention provides a number of advantages over the previously proposed french fry vending machines. In particular, the french fry vending machine of the present invention provides for the dispensing of a plurality of french fried foodstuffs, namely four different types of foodstuffs.
Furthermore, the machine of the present invention provides a refrigeration chamber where frozen foodstuff is maintained frozen and loss of energy resulting in loss of this maintenance of the frozen condition of the frozen foodstuffs will deactivate the machine.
Additionally, the present invention provides a machine in which oil is filtered, heated, recirculated and after a predetermined number of cycles dumped without requiring any handling of hot oil by maintenance personnel.